


Forever and Always

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, forgive me this was written in a day bc i wanted to post something for jinyoung's bday, im not really good at oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon oneshot





	Forever and Always

The first time I met you, you were so shy. Uttering only a quick 'hello' before ducking your head down and walking to your seat. You were breathtaking.

I had made friends with the people sitting around me and they invited me to sit with them for lunch, and they just so happened to be your friends. We all talked and joked around getting to know each other but you sat there silently just eating your food and staring downwards.

You never once said anything to me that whole hour, or even looked in my direction. But I couldn't take my eyes off you. Haknyeon told me that you were shy when meeting new people but you would warm up to me eventually. 

And you did.

Sure it took you a week before you finally said anything to me and honestly I was taken aback, not only were you breathtaking but your voice was as perfect as you were.

'You're finally talking to me!' I exclaimed a little too excitedly but you laughed it off, and if I thought that your voice was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard, I was dead wrong.

Your laughter threw me off guard, it was gentle and shy, just like your personality. Unknowingly, I started falling for you.

From the day you started talking to me, we talked non-stop and we were inseparable, talking in school, on the way home, over the phone at home, and right before we went to sleep.

We didn't know each other for that long but it felt like we'd known each other for eternity, and I hoped we would.

From weeks of talking to each other constantly, it turned to months. By then I had fallen for you completely, only without my knowing. I always said that I only saw you as a friend even when Haknyeon used to tell me that you liked me but I always laughed it off as a joke.

We were always together no matter where we went, everyone who wasn't in our circle of friends thought that we were together, and we never did deny it although we weren't.

Maybe they thought so because we acted like a couple, randomly backhugging one another, or holding hands or looping arms with each other. To us it was normal since both of us liked skinship.

It wasn't until one day, when I was walking back with you and Haknyeon and I saw you running up to someone else and hugging them tightly, till I realized that I had feelings for you.

Haknyeon nudged me, 'Stop glaring at that guy he didn't do anything, you guys aren't even together so why bother be jealous.'

'I'm not jealous, it's just- why do they have to be so cuddly and close?' I continued glaring at you guys, who still hadn't parted after 30 seconds.

Haknyeon scoffed, 'Yeah and you say you're not jealous. Just ask him out for god sakes. He won't say no.'

I rolled my eyes, not taking him seriously, but I couldn't help but question why I felt so jealous as we walked back. So I just decided to ask you who he was.

'So, um, who was that just now that we met along the way?' I looked at you curiously, trying to read your expression. My heart dropped when you started getting excited to tell me who it was.

'That's my step-brother! I haven't seen him in months since he went to the army and I didn't know he would be back so quickly!' You looked so genuinely happy I felt terrible for getting jealous of you and your step-brother.

I just nodded before looping my arm with you and pulling you along, not missing the blush that rose on your face.

Once I realized that I liked you, I was so afraid that you'd be taken away from me, even as a best friend. You had the looks, the personality and everything, you were perfect to me.

We still hung out and did constant skinship and although I took it one step further but kissing you on the cheek everytime we met, you never pushed me away but only started blushing and hugging me back.

Everytime we did that, everyone would start commenting, 'Omg did you see that? I really think they're dating!' We both heard it and I expected you to deny it but you just continued as if you never heard it.

One day, Haknyeon pulled me aside after 3 consecutive weeks of me getting more and more touchy with you. 'Seriously, just ask him out, he likes you and no I'm not joking around with you, he really did tell me he likes you and your "amazing personality, perfect face, and that you're the cutest most perfect person he's met"'.

I couldn't help but blush, I never knew that you thought that about me, if anything, you were the one with the amazing personality, perfect face and the cutest and most perfect person I've had the honour of meeting.

'Ask him out soon, he may think you're just doing this for fun, he's scared that you don't like him back and that you'll eventually puah him away.'

I heard that there was a carnival coming to our city and knowing you, you would love it, so I brought you there. We finally got onto the last ride there, the Ferris Wheel, where the most cliche things happen.

And everything boiled down to this moment. I took a deep breath before turning to you, taking in your beauty while you were staring at the sunset outside the window.

'Jinyoung, I need to tell you something.'

You turned around with worry in your eyes, 'Yes hyung what is it? Why do you sound so serious?'

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.  
'Please just listen till the end okay?' I held your hands and faced you, 'Jinyoung I really really like you. Since day one when I met you, I unknowingly fell for you, and now I swear I'm love with you, I love everything about you, your voice, your laugh, your smile, your hugs, your affection, your kindness towards everyone you know and most importantly your bright personality that never fails to make me happy.'

I looked away from you, 'I don't know what you'll say to this but I really do love you and I'm sincere about this, so, will you be mine?' I looked back up at you only to see you tearing up.

I moved to wipe away your tears but you stopped me, and pulled me in for a hug, 'Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you too. Forever and always.'

I smiled while hugging you back tightly and I kissed your forehead lightly, 'Forever and always.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys I'm not really good at writing oneshots and this is the first one I've written so do leave some comments and leave kudos if you liked it!! also happy birthday bae jinyoung!!


End file.
